


The Cherub and the Archangel

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Post 3x24, Lucifer is alone and seeks out his oldest and closest friend





	The Cherub and the Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written, once again, by Tom Ormerod. We are a A* writing pair.

_So, I ran to the devil, he was waiting, I ran to the devil, he waiting… All along them days_

Lucifer was alone in the penthouse sat at his piano playing _Sinnerman_ and brooding over the disastrous recent events that had brought Pierce down, but had taken everything from him in the process. The room was too big for one person and he had had no visitors for some time.

The elevator opened, and Lucifer turned to it, still playing, still singing. All he could see in that moment was a vaguely human-shaped blur stepping into the room. His mind raced with the people it could be; Chloe; Ella; Dan. It wasn’t any of them, just one of the thousands of stray humans in Los Angeles.

“Mr Morningstar? My name is Emily Linton, I’ve heard that you-”

“Do you make a habit of inviting yourself into other people’s apartments?” Lucifer interrupted her, irritation in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Mr Morningstar, I heard that you are the one to go to when you have theories that are too crazy for the police.” She continued.

“I don’t know who told you that,” Lucifer replied. He had stopped playing but he was still sat with his fingers poised to continue, “but I’m not a consultant anymore. Long story, one I don’t have time to get into right now.”

“Charlotte Richards told me-”

Lucifer slammed the piano lid and swung around on the bench to look at her properly. There was a darkness in his eyes though they remained human, “What?” He snapped but he forced himself to calm before continuing, “What did she tell you?”

“That,” Emily replied. “That you are the person to go to when you run out of rational options and need someone who will believe you.” She didn’t wait for a response, “There was a car accident, on a winding pass in the Rockies. I must’ve been knocked unconscious by the impact, but I remember the feeling of vertigo. When I woke up, though, I was on the verge, but the car wasn’t. There was a figure near me, I couldn’t see any details though I swear he was glowing. All he said was ‘you’re going to be all right’ before walking off into the night. I should be dead, Mr Morningstar. I think I was chosen to be saved and I think the one who saved me was an angel.”

Lucifer remained quiet while she spoke, moving around to pour her a drink. He held it out when she finished, gauging her expression. She was not lying and from what Lucifer could see she didn’t seem to be crazy. He led her around the piano to the couch, they sat facing each other.

“I believe you,” Lucifer began. “but trust me, you weren’t chosen by God, maybe by the one who saved you. Speaking as an angel myself, we are rather enigmatic and tend to just disappear when not needed.”

*

“Ms Lopez!” Lucifer said into his phone. “How’s everything at the precinct? How’re the detectives?”

“Hey, Lucifer. They’re both fine; Chloe’s doing better since the shooting. Dan’s looking after her. She’ll be right and ready to speak to you soon buddy, just hang in there. You’ll see her soon.”

Lucifer sighed, “Are you doing anything now? I need something from you because I can’t come to the precinct at the moment.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Do you have Pierce’s files?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah they’re in storage but I can get them for you. What are you looking for?”

“There should be a collection of files with mine, Amenadiel and Mazikeen’s names on them,” Lucifer explained. “Could you bring any others that were with them, please?”

*

This time when the elevated doors opened, Lucifer was expecting it. Ella walked through and hugged him. Typical Ella but Lucifer was grateful for it.

“I found a collection of five files,” Ella explained as she pulled away from him and handed them to him. “I put Charlotte’s on top, I guessed that was the one you were after.”

Lucifer took them from her, looking through the top file without replying. There was the usual uncontrolled ache in his chest at the memories of his Mother and later his friend. He moved Charlotte’s file to the back to look through the rest. Himself, Amenadiel, Mazikeen and then finally.

Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat.

_Gaudium._

“Are you sure this was with our files?” Lucifer asked, holding the final one up and staring at Ella with desperation and barely concealed hope. Ella raised her eyebrows in surprise at his reaction and just nodded.

*

Lucifer landed on a plateau deep in the Canadian Rockies, it was the closest place he could find to the location of the mountain hut he had seen in Pierce’s file. Despite the snow and wind, Lucifer was still in his signature suit and his wings closed. He walked down the small track through the woods towards a distant, solitary light.

The hut was a small and wooden, the only sign of life in a desolate wilderness. Lucifer knocked when he reached the door. A moment later it was opened by Ben Rivers holding a gun. “What do you want?”

“Can we talk?” Lucifer asked, “I have waited forever to have this conversation.”

Ben looked confused but could see the sincerity in Lucifer’s eyes and stepped aside. “Come in, I suppose.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer replied and stepped through. The hut was comfortable, a log burning fire lit in one corner with two large armchairs in the centre. Lucifer took a seat without waiting to be offered and after a moment Ben took the other with a look on suspicion.

“So, what’s this about?” Ben asked.

“Where do I begin?” Lucifer mused allowed. “The greatest fall in the history of humanity? When I fell, I think you fell with me. Except we didn’t land in the same place.”

“What’re you on about, man?” Ben asked.

“You can do things, can’t you Ben? Things that other people can’t do. You try to bury it deep but no matter what you do there will always be a part of you that you can’t control.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because some time ago, I knew a soul that latched itself onto another body in an experience that was traumatic for both. I imagine you would do anything to avoid it.” Lucifer replied. “There are gaps in your memory, hours at a time that you don’t remember like someone else was living your life. Does this sound familiar?”

Ben was unable to reply, he gave the slightest of nods with a look of fear in his eyes.

“There’s really only one way to test my theory,” Lucifer continued. He stood up and spread his wings again; unfurling them into the small space of the cabin.

The look in Ben’s eyes changed then from terror to a flicker of recognition followed by an immense shock. “Samael?” The voice was barely more than a breath.

Lucifer smiled, “It’s been a very long time since anyone called me that, my dear Gaudium.”

“What happened to me? The last thing I remember is your light getting further and further away. I lost you. After that there’s nothing.”

“I landed in Hell, but you didn’t have as far to fall. You landed on Earth.” Lucifer said. “Your soul must have jumped from human to human, looking into their souls and seeing which ones would survive the longest. All these years you have been truly restless, never settling down in one place – or even one body. I imagine you don’t remember anything because time runs so fast here that your mind can’t process all that happens.”

Gaudium stood up, shaky, his entire being overwhelmed. He and Lucifer hadn’t broken eye contact since they had begun talking; not so much as a blink. Gaudium stepped forward and threw his arms around Lucifer. Lucifer returned the hug instantly, holding his oldest friend close to him.

“It’s been too long,” Lucifer mused, “It’s not fair of my Dad to take this away from us.”

“You know I would’ve followed you down and happily,” Gaudium replied. “But how did you find me? Why now?”

Lucifer let out a soft chuckle, “That is a long story, my dear friend. I haven’t always been the Lightbringer that you know. A year ago, I met someone who made me want to stay on Earth who brought him back out of me. Unfortunately, I also crossed path with Cain, who brought the monster back out. She saw it and ran.” Lucifer sighed, “Just the other day, someone told me they were saved by an angel, and I asked for a collection of files that contained the whereabouts of every celestial on Earth, and yours was the only name I didn’t know about. I believe you’ve already met my best demon; followed me out the gates of Hell Mazikeen did.”

“Yes, we got along very well. I tried to get her to join me out here,” Gaudium replied, “But she told me she missed you. Maybe she saw in me the sense of who you were before the monster, you spoke of.”

“I’ve lost my friends, Gaud, I need you and it seems you need me. Come back with me.” Lucifer said. “To Los Angeles.”

“Yes, I don’t think Ben would mind, he’s made it clear he has no roots anywhere, so I might as well have this new life,” Gaudium replied, adding a simple. “With you.”


End file.
